xyyfandomcom-20200214-history
Strange Flower from Mars
"Strange Flower from Mars" (Chinese: 火星奇花) is the third episode of Joys of Seasons. The goats make friends with a flower alien who has landed on planet Earth. Characters present *Weslie *Paddi *Tibbie *Sparky *Jonie *Slowy *Wolffy *Little Flower Minor roles, cameos, etc. *Wolnie Episode card On an orange background, Wolffy, holding a fork and knife, chases a flower alien to the right side of the screen in an attempt to eat it. He then retreats to the left side of the screen when the flower alien chases him with a flying saucer. Summary A meteor lands in Goat Village in the middle of the night, destroying the village gate in the process. The resulting explosion wakes up Wolffy, who looks to see what happened through his binoculars, notices the gate was destroyed, and excitedly exclaims that he'll catch the goats this time. Wolnie, who is still trying to sleep, interrupts him by throwing a frying pan at him. The goats investigate the crater made by the meteor to see what it is, and Mr. Slowy struggles to figure out what the meteor is. A flower then emerges from the meteor, and Paddi, thinking it's one of Mr. Slowy's new inventions, goes up to it and tries to take a bite out of it. The space flower speaks, and Paddi faints from the realization while the other goats panic at the sight. Sparky tells Paddi he's coming to save him, but before he can do so, Wolffy appears, and the goats all run away in fear. Paddi wakes up, and Wolffy notices him and tries to catch him. The space flower knocks him away before he can catch Paddi, and the other goats congratulate her for saving them. The goats introduce themselves to the space flower, who says they can call her Little Flower. The scene then cuts to the goats playing a game of tug-of-war with Little Flower, who gets dizzy after successfully pulling the rope away from the goats. The goats wonder what's wrong, and Little Flower responds by saying she feels dizzy. Wolffy, who is spying on the group from a nearby hill, uses the opportunity to use his rock-and-log lever to push a big boulder at them. Little Flower whacks the boulder right back at Wolffy, sending him flying into the sky. She starts to feel sick again, and her leaves start to fall out, which gets her worried. The goats decide to take her to the village to find out what's wrong, but Wolffy notices and throws a piece of paper their way with a printed ad claiming he is a plant doctor. Little Flower asks if his claims of a guaranteed cure are real, but Weslie throws the paper aside, saying it's a fake ad, and the gang continues on to the village. Little Flower goes to Wolffy's hospital tent anyway, looking for a cure to her sickness. Wolffy feeds her a bottle of plant poison that he passes off as medicine, but she doesn't respond to the liquid. Wolffy then claims it's because she's been spending time with Weslie and his friends, and explains that they eat plants and poisoned her to make her weak enough for them to consume. Little Flower, believing Wolffy's claims, asks what to do about it, and Wolffy tells her to catch the goats for him and that he'll get an antidote to the poison ready while she does so. At Wolf Castle, Wolffy throws all of the captured goats into his boiling cauldron and asks what kind of food they could use Paddi for. Wolnie says he'd be good for a barbecue, and Wolffy agrees. Little Flower asks where her antidote is while Wolffy ties Paddi to a stake, and Wolffy replies by saying he'll deal with her after he eats the goats. Little Flower notices Wolffy is holding a lit torch he wants to use for the barbecue, and Wolffy realizes she's scared of the flame. Wolffy and Wolnie then surround her with their lit torches while Wolffy explains he was just using her to catch the goats. Weslie then comes up with the idea for the other goats to drink the water in the cauldron and spit it at the torches, extinguishing them and giving Little Flower to launch them both out of the castle, after which she becomes woozy again. The goats take Little Flower to Mr. Slowy's lab, where he explains that she's not fit to live on their planet and will wither if she stays for too long. Weslie then asks if they can contact her parents to get her back to her home planet somehow, and Mr. Slowy obliges. He ends up picking up Wolffy as he tries to call Little Flower's parents, and Wolffy, pretending to be Little Flower's dad, says he'd be happy to pick her up. When the goats go to meet Little Flower's parents, Wolffy lands his spaceship where they are, and the goats, noticing something's wrong and wondering if it's really her parents, reluctantly go up to the spaceship, which is then crushed by her parents' actual spaceship. The goats then bid farewell to Little Flower and her parents as they leave in their spaceship. Sparky then asks what happened to the other spaceship that landed before Little Flower's parents' spaceship, but decides not to bother. The episode ends with Wolffy, who has been crushed into the ground with his spaceship, declaring he'll get the goats for this. Trivia TBA Category:Joys of Seasons